A broken heart because he has her
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: This is the sequel to "Let their hearts break, I have her..." I hope you guys like it as much as the last one! :) WARNING; Some smut included
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to "Let their hearts break, i have her..." I hope you guys love it! Please review but please don't give me nasty reviews...(BTW THIS ONE MIGHT HAVE SMUT, IDK BUT WE"LL SEE HOW IT GOES)  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I ran out of my room in the new and improved Malfoy manor, it has been three months since Draco and I graduated and moved in here. He had been a very sly slytherin and started rebuilding it when we got together. It was a huge surprise when he brought me to our beautiful house the day we got off of the train to Hogwarts.

"Hermione where are you going?!" Draco shouts from behind me as I keep running

I don't answer but keep racing for the front door _(This place is WAY too big) _when I get there I open the door to see the girls. Pansy, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, and even Daphne Greengrass were all there with wedding catalogues, wedding cake samples, and cloth samples.

"Hey girls! How have you guys been?" I say excitedly at the sight of them

"We have been wonderful Hermione, are you excited to FINALLY start planning your wedding?" Ginny says smiling eagerly

"Of course, I've wanted to since the day we got married but Draco wanted to _relax_."

"That sounds like Draco!" Pansy laughs

"HERMIONE?!"

"Speak of the devil..." I mutter as the girls come in

"HERMIONE?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT ARE YOOUU DOING?"

"Can you stop shouting and get down here?"

He doesn't answer, he just comes downstairs in nothing but his boxers. "Draco Malfoy, did you have to come down here in your underwear?"

"Mione, I need you though..." He whines

"We have company."

"Tell them to go away..."

"Draco, the girls and I are planning the wedding so you'll have to deal."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"Draco we've done it a zillion times just in the past week! You can deal with an afternoon without me."

"No I can't"

"Draco, just call the guys over to hang out."

"Ugh, fine."

"Thank you Dray..."

"You owe me..."

"I know I know"

I walk away from my pantsless fiancé to the dining room where our paid house elf Jamie was serving wine and cakes to the girls.

"What was the hold up Mione?" Luna asks before taking a bite of blueberry cheesecake

"Draco decided to come after me in his boxers"

"God does that boy _ever _stop dogging you?" Lavender laughs

"Maybe for a little while" I laugh as Jamie hands me a glass of red wine

Soon Jamie comes over to me and says "Miss Granger there is people at the front door? Shall I be letting them in or will you?"

"I will, thank you Jamie"

He smiles and leaves, when I get to the door and open it I see Harry, Ron, Neville, Theo, and Blaise standing there. "Hey guys are you here to see Draco?"

"Yeah he's here isn't he?" Harry says

"Yes he is, I'm glad you guys are here in any case."

"Why?" Neville asks, puzzled

"Draco wouldn't stop trying to get me in bed when we did it last night...and this morning...and after breakfast...in the llibrary...and-"

"Stop right there please. I do _not _need to hear about some guy shagging a girl who's pretty much my sister!" Harry says

"Any way the girls and I are planning the wedding and I need something to distract my horny little fiancé..."

"More then we needed to know Mione..." Ron says as I let them in

I send them to the study after sending a note to tell Draco that they're there. By that time Luna comes out to me and says "Come on! We need you to pick out the fabrics for the bridesmaids dresses!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I woke up to find Hermione's side of the bed was empty...I smirk at the thought of what happened after lunch...

**Warning; if you do not like to read smutty things please skip over this flash back. Thank you for reading.**

_Flashback_

_"Draco..."_

_"What?" he muttered in her ear as he undoes the buttons of her shirt. "Draco we've done it four times this morning, even on my desk in the library!"_

_"So what's so bad about one more time?" he whispers before kissing her neck gently. "Draco...oh..." she moans softly. He smirks against her skin and starts sliding her shirt down her shoulders to reveal a dark green lacy bra. She moans again and leans her head back onto his shoulder which effectively gave him more access to the soft skin of her neck and her shoulder. He bites and nips at her soft milky skin and whispers "You're mine Mione...say it..."_

_"I'm yours Draco, I want you baby please..."_

_"My pleasure baby girl..." he whispers in her ear. He unsnaps her bra and watches it fall to the ground to reveal her perfectly formed c-cup breasts, he swoops his head down and kisses his way down her shoulder to her rosy pink nipple. When he slides his tongue around it slowly she gasps in ecstasy and laces her pale fingers in his silky hair._

_He smirks and keeps going, unaware that her fingers were slowly making their way to the buttons of his shirt and unbuttoning them. Her fingers fumble with the buttons until his shirt finally falls open. Hermione slides his shirt off of his shoulders for the fifth time that day then lets her fingers trace the muscles of his chest and stomach and down to the edge if his pants. She slides her fingers down to his belt and slowly unbuckles it and shoves his pants down his legs so they slid down to his ankles._

_"Eager are we?" She whispers as she feels his manhood pressed against her stomach._

_"Always for you Mione..."_

_She smirks and moves her hands to her skirt and unbuttons it before letting it fall down to her feet, Draco picks her up and carries her over to the bed and throws her onto the covers with a growl of satisfaction at the sight of her in only a pair of slytherin green knickers and a smile._

_"God you're gorgeous Hermione."_

_"Thank you Draco..." she whispers as she gets to her knees on the bed and beckons him closer, he pounces onto the bed and captures her lips in a fierce kiss. She manages to flip him onto his back and pulls his boxers roughly off, when she does she sees his cock spring up at her, her eyes glaze over at the sight of his thick nine inch cock. Hermione leans down and licks the tip and tastes the salty pre-cum. He shudders and bucks into her mouth. She smiles and sucks on the head hard. "FUCK!" She hums with his dick still in her mouth making him shudder in eagerness. Cries for god and merlin fly out of his mouth as she tortures him slowly with her mouth, just as he is about to come Hermione stops and whispers "I want you to come inside me Draco"_

_He grabs her by the waist and soon she's on her hands and knees in front of him, he plunges his hard cock into her pussy from behind. She screams his name immediately coming at the feeling of his thick hard dick inside her so suddenly. He smirks and starts pumping in and out of her at a fast pace with Hermione cursing and screaming like crazy. "Do you like it when I take you from behind kitten? You like it when I fuck you as hard as I can?"_

_"Oh god Draco! Yes yes I love it! Make me come for you again please!" She moans He smiles and whispers "It makes you feel like a bad little Gryffindor doesn't it?" She moans and nods hastily. He smirks and flips her over and outs both her legs over his shoulders before pounding into her again and again. Before very long she was screaming his name again as she came for the second time, this time Draco came with her. He kept thrusting frantically as he came inside her._

_End of flashback_

**You guys can read again, thank you for your consideration.**

I smirk at the memory before I notice myself hardening again, when I see this I know what I need and it wasn't my hand. "HERMIONE?!"

By the time THAT whole argument was over I trudge up the stairs to owl the guys, I might as well be miserable with my friends who's girlfriends are already downstairs...by the time they're here I'm in mine and Hermione's bathroom brushing my teeth. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a note from Hermione zooming in.

_Draco,  
Harry, Theo, Neville, Ron, and Blaise are here.  
Hermione_

I get dressed and go down to the study where Hermione would always send them...when I get there Harry smirks at me and says "So Draco, it seems you can't get enough of the golden girl..."

"Shut it Harry" I laugh as I walk in.

"So how often do you two go at it?" Blaise asks

"At least six times a day..."

"And she lets you?" Ron asks with a slight smirk

"Yeah she does...have the time she's screaming..."

"You dog..." Theo laughs

I shrug with a smirk gracing my lips, we talk for about an hour before Hermione comes in wearing a bikini of all things. "Draco, the girls and I are going to go swimming alright? We'll be in the pool ok?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I like this bathing suit..."

"It's string and a few scraps of cloth..."

"Would you rather I swim naked?"

"Yes but only when I am around"

"Then stop complaining about what I am wearing with the girls!"

"Well...I wouldn't mind the sight of you girls in a hot lesbian orgy...I doubt anyone in here would"

"Draco..."

"I know I know...we have to dare you to do it don't we?"

"Draco stop it, you and I are getting married..."

"And what better wedding present then a show of my sexy bride fucking a couple of other girls?"

"I have to agree with him Mione, it wouldn't just be fun for us though...you girls would probably have a bunch of fun." Ron says smirking

"Draco...are you going to bother me about this?"

"Yes."

"If the other girls agree AND you promise to not bug me about this or bug me for sex while we have company then I'll do it..."

"WOAH! Did NOT expect that from the golden girl!" Blaise laughs

I smirk at her and say "Call the other girls in here..."

"Alright...LUNA! GINNY! PANSY! DAPHNE! LAVENDER! COME IN HERE PLEASE!"

All five girls come in, they are all wearing the same kind of bikinis just different colors. "What?" Pansy asks

"The boys have a proposition for us..." Hermione says as she locks eyes with me.

_I wonder if they'll actually do it..._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I am trying out writing smut and I need constructive feedback please. If you are going to be mean about it of tell me that I am immoral I don't want to hear it. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter  
Smut included in this chapter, if you prefer not to read the smut of this chapter I advise you to skip to the next chapter if it is available. If not I apologize and promise to update at my soonest possible convenience. (Did that sound too professional?)  
Please review  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I could not believe that we were going to do this, we were all 19 and planning to have a lesbian freeking orgy in front of our boyfriends! Oh and of course Pansy wanted it to have a partial plot! I don't even get how Luna and Ginny agreed to this...ok I kind of get Ginny doing this but Luna and I? Ok whatever anyway, it's been a few days since the...deal of sorts and now the girls and I are enchanting the ballroom of Zabini manor to look like a girl's dormitory at Hogwarts (Yes I know this angle is cliché, it was Pansy's idea). after we were done we go up to Pansy and Blaise's bedroom to change into our costumes. Daphne and Pansy were wearing their old slytherin uniforms (Only WAY smaller) over slytherin green lace underwear sets, Luna wore her old uniform (again it's way smaller) over a ravenclaw blue lace underwear set, Lavender, Ginny, and I wore our old uniforms (AGAIN way smaller) over Gryffindor red lace underwear set.

"Hermione are you done pouting? You need to get dressed and get your hair done by Gin." Daphne says smiling

I sigh and get into the red lace thong and matching bra before pulling on the tiny pleated skirt, the tight white blouse which you could see my red bra through, my tight black sweater vest with the Gryffindor crest on the right breast, my knee high stocking and black high heels. When I'm done getting dressed I go over to Gin and she puts my hair up in two pigtails and she puts them up with red ribbon. Once she's done with my hair she puts pink blush on me and some ruby lipstick which made me look more "innocent".

"Hermione you look fine..." Luna says as Ginny does her hair, she had noticed me fidgeting in my tiny outfit.

"I am barely covered!"

"You are going to be in a live audience orgy Hermione, this is no time to be shy..."

"I only agreed to it to get Draco off my back for at least a little while..."

"Well you made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

"Ugh, fine Luna"

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Can you believe the girls are doing this?!" Theo laughs

"No I can't believe Luna would want to do this...but I am SO not complaining!" Neville says smiling

"I think Ginny has always kind of wanted to do something like this...she always did insist on helping Hermione get dressed when we were at the burrow" Harry says thoughtfully

"That's the one part of this I don't think I'll like...my little sister doing this..." Ron says

"No one said you had to ogle your sister, there are five other girls there Ron" Blaise says smirking

"I know Hermione seems angry about this but I think she's going to drop some jaws with her passion." I say smirking

"Yeah I can so see the former prude of Gryffindor getting freaky with a bunch of girls..." Theo says sarcastically. I feel anger bubbling in my stomach and I say "What do you mean by that Nott?..."

"Hey, hey I didn't mean it like that...I just mean...come on do you really think she's the kind of girl to enjoy a all female orgy?"

"You haven't had her as a shag buddy Theo, she's a definite minx"

"I don't believe that"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah how much?"

"500 galleons"

"That's nuts-"

"Why? You have plenty of gold to spare"

"It's a ridiculous bet"

"Because you know I'm right" I say triumphantly

"You know what? Fine! Be ready to pay me 500 galleons" He says glaring at me

The rest of the guys stare at us for fear of us to start throwing hexes but I was too eager to prove him wrong about Mione...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The boys walk into a small booth the girls had made, each man had his own space with walls on every side of them except in the front where a window was positioned, this was to give them a great view and some privacy from the other guys but still hear the show (Thanks to a few of Hermione's enchantments).

"Gentlemen, thank you for attending this production of sorts. Please note that exits are to the left after you exit your private room. Beverages will be served momentarily. Please refrain from smoking in the rooms you are assigned, thank you." A voice says out of thin air in each small room. Draco sits down in his own room and is served a glass of firewhiskey.

They watch as the scene is set and lights come out onto the room where six girls sat on the floor of a girl's dormitory at Hogwarts, all of the girls had very girly hairstyles, Luna Had pigtails with ribbons like Hermione, Daphne had a low side pony tail like Lavender, and Pansy had her hair held back by a head band like Ginny and all the girls were dressed in skimpy Hogwarts school uniforms and sitting on the floor playing truth or dare.

The bottle is spun by Ginny to land on Hermione so she says "Truth or dare Mione?"

"Um...truth!" Hermione squeaks obviously going for a more innocent take on the act

"Have you ever kissed a _girl_?"

"No...but I've kinda wanted to for a while..." Hermione says blushing she spins the bottle and it lands on Luna

"Truth or dare Luna?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...play the rest of the game in your knickers and bra!" Hermione laughs

"Challenge accepted miss granger..." Luna says before standing and stripping down to her knickers.

When she sits back down and spins the bottle and it lands on Pansy "Truth or dare Pans?"

"Truth..."

"Have you ever had a crush on...Hermione?"

"Um...yes..." she whispers

"What was that?"

"Yes! I have had a crush on Hermione before!"

"Why?" Hermione asks

"Have you seen yourself?! I mean look at her girls!" Pansy says as she stands up and walks over to Hermione

"She does have a nice chest..." Daphne says

"Her arse isn't bad either...maybe if she would show it off more..." Lavender says with a smirk on her face

"And her legs are pretty great." Ginny says scooting closer too

"Those lips are totally kissable too..." Luna says while playing with a strand of Hermione's hair

"Guys..."Hermione pants with her brown eyes wide

Pansy swoops down and kisses Hermione as Luna yanks her skirt off violently to reveal the red lacey thong. Ginny and Lavender ripped her sweater vest and ripped open her button down shirt. Hermione moans into Pansy's mouth as they start massaging her breasts through her silk bra.

Pansy pulls back and pulls off her layers of clothing down to her knickers and whispers "It's so hot in here..." Hermione moans again and says "So good...soooo good!"

Ginny giggles at this and says "Pansy was right...totally fuckable..."

Hermione sits up and pushes Pansy onto the carpet and starts snogging her, at this Luna smirks at Ginny and whispers "They aren't the only ones that can have fun..."

Ginny smirks and starts stripping down but Luna stops her and severs the clothes from her boy except for her knickers. Ginny takes Luna's bra off and starts toying with her already pert nipple. Meanwhile Lavender and Daphne strip and before anyone knows what's going on Lavender's tongue is sliding into Daphne's wet folds.

Pansy flips Hermione onto her back and takes her bra off and starts massaging her supple breasts while Hermione slides her fingers into Pansy's soaked thong and begins rubbing the engorged clit. Both are moaning in excitement. Within moments Hermione has Pansy on her back again and is ripping her panties off before proceeding to flick her tongue over the slytherin's pulsating clit over and over. Pansy's hands shoot to Hermione's hair and she almost screams in pleasure. Hermione smirks and slides two fingers into Pansy's dripping pussy.

"Oh god! Pansy moans out as the rest of the girls notice

"No fair! Hermione needs a little help to get to pleasure too!" Luna says slyly she gets off of Ginny and kneels behind Hermione and pulls her thong down her legs and slides two fingers into her making her whimper.

"Ginny smirks down at Pansy and says you should help me out here Pans...you willing?" Pansy nods before Ginny straddles her face, the slytherin girl immediately shoves her tongue into the younger Gryffindor making her moan and rock her hips so that her clit rubs against Pansy's nose. Luna meanwhile, is smirking down at a quivering Hermione. Lune picks up her wand and turns the nearby bottle into a pale pink dildo, she picks it up and replaces her fingers with it making Hermione grind her as into Luna for much needed friction.

"Like that don't you Mione?"

"Yes! I do Luna! I love it!" She pants

"Goody two shoes my ass..."

Within minutes Hermione comes with a scream making Pansy and Ginny moan at the sound, by that time each of the girls were panting and spent. Hermione collapses onto the ground and mumbles "We need to do that more often..."

Suddenly the door to the boy's rooms bangs open and six sweating red faced boys march out and grab their girlfriend before literally carrying them to one of the many spacious bedrooms of Zabini manor.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was so hard I though I was going to explode if I saw Hermione do a second round with the girls, there was no way I was letting that happen. But to be fair I think it's safe to say I won the bet with Theo. I picked up Hermione and walk with her to the closest vacant bedroom before dropping her onto the bed.

"Draco we had more to do..."

"No time for that...need you" I mutter as I pull off my black t-shirt and slide my jeans off my legs, her eye shoot to my cock which was straining against my boxers

"But we had more planned..."

"Well now I have a new plan for you, it's called fuck my girlfriend's brains out." I say as I pull off my boxers and climb on top of her in the bed.

"I'll do it if you promise not to hunt me for sex when I'm busy with the wedding plans ok?"

"Ok just please let me?"

"Yes" she laughs but her laughs stops halfway and turns into a moan as I thrust into her.

_This was one of the best things she had ever done, I love this woman..._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, I'm still learning how to write smutfics so please don't judge too harshly. Please review nicely  
Until next time :)**


End file.
